1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device, such as mobile phones, includes a body and a cover slidably coupled to the body. A display is mounted on the cover. The electronic device is opened by manually pushing the cover to slide relative to the body. However, when the cover is manually pushed, the display may be easily scraped.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.